<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rounder Ranma 1/2 by Ozzie19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221272">Rounder Ranma 1/2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19'>Ozzie19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hijinks, Magic, Multi, Romance, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akane sees Ranma snogging with a heavier Ukyo, she takes it upon herself to get even... And of course, it backfires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid lecherous no good piece of shiOWWWIE~!” Kasumi perked up from her dusting of the window sills and turned around, seeing Akane rolling on the floor holding her foot.</p><p>“Awww what’s wrong Akane? Did you hurt your foot?” The motherly brunette asked her younger bluenette sister.</p><p>“Stubbed...toe...owwie…” Akane sniffled as he held her foot, tears coming down her cheeks. “Stupid Ranma…”</p><p>“Oh? What did Ranma do?” Ased Kasumi with her perpetual smile, glued onto her beautiful face.</p><p>“Supposedly he’s ‘kidnapped’ by Ukyo today and is being held at her okonomiyaki joint. Ranma can easily bust out thanks to being a Martial Artist yet he doesn’t fight or resist!” Akane stood up, ranting as she sat on the seat by the table, still in her blue school-dress.</p><p>“Well, maybe Ukyo truly did kidnap Ranma. Ever consider that?”</p><p>“Well… maybe, but I wouldn’t think Ukyo would stoop THAT low. Shampoo? Sure, that hussy has some tricks up her sleeve but at least Ukyo has standards! How do I make sure that stupid fiance of mine stops getting kidnapped and we stop fighting!”</p><p>“Well, you could always observe Ranma. See what he likes in a woman.” Kasumi hummed to herself as she washed some dishes. “Or learn Ukyo’s trick perhaps?”</p><p>Akane puffed her cheeks as she began to go deep into thought. “Hmmmm...well… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt… Alright! I’ll find out what Ranma likes and see whether or not that idiot was really captured.” She stood up, hands clenched and fire burning in her eyes as she ran out of the house. “Thanks Kasumi!”</p><p>“Have fun~” Kasumi began to hum happily to herself, returning to her dishes.</p><p>(X)</p><p>Akane hid in the bushes, or rather, in a bush before jumping into an empty trash can, kicking out the bottom to skitter over by the shop as she raised her head to look inside the window…</p><p>Sure enough there was Ranma, looking nervous and… yeah his hands were tied and-</p><p>That damn dirty hussy! Ukyo is dressed so... so… well… normal. She’s in her normal get up but there was something different about her…</p><p>Say… has she put on weight?</p><p>Yeah, she’s put on weight alright. Her once modest bosom(though than Akane’s) was bigger, rivaling nearly Shampoo’s in size, or possibly even Ranma when in girl form. But below her larger chest was… a muffin top. How come she never no-</p><p>Oh yeah, she and Ukyo don’t meet up at school much. She has her clique of friends, she has her’s.</p><p>Anyways, Ukyo definitely had some softness around her mid-drift, forming a decent pot belly, and her blue pants was hugging every curve, clear that Ukyo has put on something of a pear-shape… Or hourglass… And she was talking to Ranma… She pushed against the can, rolling and coming right direct the wall and bringing out a hearing aide used by senior citizens. It looked like a horn, but curved upwards, and Akane was using the audio version of a stethoscope.</p><p>What were they talking about…</p><p>(X)</p><p>“I uhhh, appreciate the interest Ucchan but...I mean...is this really necessary?” Ranma asked, looking behind him to see his hands are bound.</p><p>“Now now Ran-chan.” Ukyo giggled, smiling down at the slender martial artist. “I know you like this.” She set down a bowl in front of him as she had her hands on her hips, looking amused down at her childhood friend. “You never told us you had a thing for bigger girls Ran-chan!”</p><p>“Well...yeah… you didn’t ask number one and number two I uhhh… Didn’t know how everyone would react… I mean, we’re not in the US where chubbies are accepted. I mean, Japan’s rough ya know?” Ranma licked his lips and said, seeing the plump okonomiyaki chef turn around, seeing her nice round bottom, even bigger than before(out of his three “fiances” Ukyo had the bigger rear. He has noticed) thanks to her weight gain in the recent month and plopped down right on his lap! “Oof...so uhh...h-how did you find out? I mean, I-”</p><p>“Just talked to Nabiki is all. Gave her some money and she gave me...some rather unique information Ran-chan. Apparently, you of all people went to a comic convention down in the city and returned with one comic.” Ukyo explained while Ranma sighed. Damn Nabiki! How does she know everything! “Said comic… well, when I read it it sure did catch me by surprise. Do you know what I’m talking about?” She asked as Ukyo began to slurp up some of the noodles in the bowl.</p><p>Ranma bit his lip, feeling her soft posterior on his lap was...feeling so nice and it was so familiar too. It was a scene from the doujin he bought! A girl...eating...gaining weight on his lap… Ranma moaned lightly as he felt Ukyo wiggle and grind on his lap.</p><p>“I feel you’re enjoying this Ran-chan. I can te~ell~”</p><p>(X)</p><p>“Oh hell no she’s giving him a lap dance! Stupid fatty Ukyo! Stupid pervert Ranma…” Growled Akane as she continued to hear, taking peeks over the window to see them doing that… Why was Ranma doing this? Ukyo had gained weight. Gotten chubby. Fat technically. So why...why did it look like he was enjoying this.</p><p>He was always avoiding her, Kodachi, and even Shampoo. Ukyo too… until now. And now…</p><p>Oh god he was kissing her neck!!</p><p>(X)</p><p>“Mmmmmnnn...Ran-chan… you’re loving it so much...ahhnnn...your hands are on my tummy…”</p><p>“I can’t help…. it...you’ve gotten so soft and cushy. I love it… I want more of it ….mmmmhnnn…” He groaned under her, kiissing her neck lovingly as his hands played and wobbled Ukyo’s tummy. “Shame Akane can’t do it… she’s a twig and a tomboy…”</p><p>“Good… then I’ll be sure to remain...aahnnn...nice and heavy for you...even bigger if you desire~” The okonomiyaki chef mentioned, that only maid Ranma’s hands go right up to her breasts, making her squeal in delight.</p><p>(X)</p><p>Akane felt as if she wanted the earth to swallow her up. Her… her fiance(not by her choice) was… was cheating on her...because she was too...skinny?!</p><p>Akane kicked out of the garbage can and stormed off, stomping on the ground as she felt her eyes sting with tears.</p><p>“He likes fat… I’ll show him fat!” She declared through clenched teeth as her mind began to go through plots on how to extract revenge on her cheating fiance. Sure she doesn’t like him too but...but… he has a commitment! One she… never really signed into… That was more her father and his father forcing them onto each other.</p><p>As her stomping slowed to a walk she began to calm down and began to plot. A mischievous cat like grin spread across her face. “I should teach that idiot Ranma a lesson for practicing infidelity. If he likes fat, well, hehe… He will get that and more.” She managed to walk to a pay phone and inserted in some yen coins for the house phone.</p><p>“Hello? Oh hey dad, can you get Nabiki on the phone please? Thanks.” She waited, hearing Soun calling for her older sister. “Hey sis how’s it going!” Akane chirped. “You won’t believe what I found and I have just the idea of how to, well… profit off of Ranma. The ‘girly’ Ranma.” And the younger and middle Tendo sisters began to scheme and plot, the former out of good natured fun and a good laugh, the latter for amusement and making a quick buck off of those mouth breathers are Furinkan High.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At long last, the scheme was complete… Using Nabiki’s connections in China and some shipping by FedEx, the shipment was here. Akane carried the package to her room and unpacked the box, seeing it’s contents a container of water.</p><p>Specifically, the water of the drowned fat girl from the mythical springs in China. Akane smirked.</p><p>If he’s going to like fat, then whenever he’s Ranma-chan she’s going to be fat!</p><p>(X)</p><p>Ranma and Ukyo were busy making out at Ucchan’s, his hands sinking into the fat of her massive rump as their tongues danced and intertwined. “Haaaaahn… Ran-chan…”</p><p>“Ucchan… Sorry but...Mmmmnnn…” Ranma’s hand was kneading her doughy gut, thub prodding her belly button. “Have to get home soon… any later and…” He kept pausing due to catching breaths from her kisses. “Pops and the others may worry…”</p><p>“Ohhhh...Ran-chaaaan… when can you just dump them and live with me~”</p><p>“I know… But we’re still teenagers. Maybe I’ll convince my mom that I’ll get a job and prove myself an independent man… That could work. Pops can’t reason with her when she’s got her mind set on something… I’ll do my best Ucchan…” His hand then slinked up, cupping her breast. Ukyo let out a deep moan, feeling in heaven.</p><p>“Ooooh okay.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead and  looked up at her ponytailed lover. “I’ll be expecting ya after school tomorrow. We need to go shopping for new linens.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best. You know how chaotic Nerima can be.” Ranma looked down at her, cupping her chin softly. “You eat up nicely. I can’t wait to see you in your school uniform tomorrow~”</p><p>“Perv.” Ukyo mock punched him and giggled, touched at how he can finally see her as an attractive woman. And it was only thanks to a five kilo gain!</p><p>Ranma stood up, straightened out his clothes and helped the chubby Okonomiyaki chef to her feet. “Love you.” He kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>“Love you too~!” And Ranma walked out of the shop and out into the streets.</p><p>Where he began the perilous journey home by avoiding Kuno’s howls for revenge, Ryouga wants of challenge, Shampoo’s desire for marriage, and Happosai’s lust for Ranko.</p><p>Just another day in Nerima.</p><p>Until he walked into the door of the Tendo home…</p><p>“Hello Ranmaaaaa~!” Cooed Akane as she seemed to smile… a bit too much.</p><p>“Uhhh hey Akane… wassup?” Ranma quirked his eyes.</p><p>“Oh nothing much! Oh dear did that bad bad Kuno and Ryouga hurt you!” She rushed over, inspecting a minor scratch on his arms.</p><p>Oooookay?</p><p>“Uhhhh… we just roughed housed a little. Kinda turned over a bus full of pedestrians during the fight bu-”</p><p>“But nothing Ranmaaa~, you should take a bath! I got one prepped all nice and warm for you!” Akane said sweetingly. Almost… too sweet.</p><p>“Well gee… thanks Akane. I mean, you didn’t have to-”</p><p>“Oh hush hush the water’s hot!” She began to push him up the stairs, ignoring the ‘hellos’ from Soun and Panda-Genma sitting by the living room as they got to the bathroom. Ranma was then escorted into the bathroom, passing by Nabiki’s bedroom and then was thrown inside it!</p><p>“Enjoy your bath Ranma! I’ll go prep some-”</p><p>“Hey Akane!” Shouted Soun as he popped up right behind the bluenette schoolgirl, making her jump up like a frightened cat.</p><p>“D-D-Dad?!” Genma was right behind him in panda form holding a sign. ‘Sup Akane. You gonna go bathe with my son now?’</p><p>“W-Wait what?!” Akane shouted. “I-I-I mean I shouldn’t! I would be-”</p><p>“nonsense!” Laughed Soun, opening the door as the stronger PandaGenma pushed her in, his sign now saying ‘Have fun but don’t cause much of a ruckus kay?’. But he pushed her too strong as the door opened… sending her crashing into Ranma!</p><p>“Whaaaa~!? Akane!?”</p><p>“Oh nooooo~!” Akane shrieked, and the two of them fell into the bathwater together with a splash, drenching the two of them as the two old men laughed, Genma’s sign saying ‘lol’. The two were in a controversial position as Ranma was in the bath tub butt-first, with Akane on top of her, head buried in her large bosom and like the now red-headed martial artist, was soaking wet.</p><p>Ranma rose out of the water, this time as a female. “Damnit Akane the water got cold! You didn’t heat this up at all!” She barked, bare nude due to getting changed before the two’s fathers decided to force them upon each other.</p><p>Yet Akane remained silent as she looked up, face pale with horror as a grumbling sound erupted from their stomachs. The both of them. “Eh?” Ranma looked down. “I just had lunch at Ucchan’s so…” And then she saw herself beginning to grow!</p><p>“Ehhhh~?! Akane what did you do!?”</p><p>“Nooo my perfect figure!!!! It’s all your fault Stupid Ranma!”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Everything is my fault- Oh god so  tight…. Dear god I’m getting fatter! You went to the Cursed Springs didn’t you!?”</p><p>“This is payback for cheating on me for that Okonomiyaki hussie!”</p><p>“Ucchan isn’t a hussie! She has actual-jeez it’s getting tight in here!”</p><p>“No shit Sherlock! Get your fat ass out of here!”</p><p>“You’re one to talk! You’re ass is the literal size of China!”</p><p>“Get the damn soap! Noooo my thiiiiighs~!” Wails and cries sounded out along with the struggles of Ranma-chan.</p><p>In the next room Nabiki sighed. “I should have just married the guy myself. Way too much yelling. And I may have lost my profit. Akane picked from one of those permanent springs.” She clicked on her computer, making another business transaction as more Ranko pictures were sold on this fledging little site called ebay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day...</p><p>Ukyo Kuonji hummed to herself as she wiped down the countertops of her restaurant, and it was raining outside as well. She heard the bell jingle and perked up. “Hi there! Welcome to-Huh?” She looked befuddled at the sight before her.</p><p>While sharing umbrellas, both of the new occupants seemed to be fighting for a way to enter her restaurant, with her poor doorframe to blame as Ranma came wobbling in first, fuming at the blue haired Tendo. And the two looked very different… and very heavier.</p><p>The original Ranma-chan was petite height but strong in bust, rivaling nearly her Chinese rival Shampoo, but the bosom the pigtailed redhead was carrying surpassed her’s and her original size combined, cleavage being seen within the tight confines of the red Gi Ranma always wore, arms softer and flabbier. The pants were tight and ready burst at the seams as well, and the majority of Ranma’s newly fat figure went to her stomach, forming a double layer orb of flesh that hung over her crotch in addition to the thundering set of thighs she possessed, walking over to a booth and showing the great curve of her enhanced posterior. Her pear figure with a hint of all-around snuggled in, belly pressing against the tiny booth as the three hundred pound redhead glared at her companion. Her cute face looked softened, but not yet possessing a double chin.</p><p>Somehow or someway, Akane was even LARGER than Ranma. If Ranma was a pear, Akane’s lower body was akin to that of a pumpkin. Her face was much softer and possessed a double chin, giving her a cute countenance which would have made it far more adorable had it not been for the glare she was giving back to her gender-bent fiance. Her arms were not constrained like Ranma’s Gi, but were bare and far larger with pudge, her stomach immense and wide and down to her knees as she waddled. Ukyo knows of the Tendo sisters and the bluenette may finally take solace that her breasts were now the biggest in the family and any hint of tomboyism was gone, but at a great price. Her rump and hips were wide. Immense. Obese. Akane grabbed not one… but TWO chairs and set them at the table’s head, sitting down and bringing out a creak in her quarter-ton pound body. Her yellow sundress could barely cover the adipose of fat from overflowing, and Ukyo didn’t know if she saw Akane wearing any panties or they were buried in her flabby rump.</p><p>“Did I miss some Chinese evil threat or are you two-”</p><p>“Don’t say it.” Grumbled the two of them at the same time. Ranma sighed.</p><p>“Sorry Ucchan… Ten-Ton Tomboy here decided that because she didn’t allow me to, uh, I don’t know, LIVE MY LIFE, she decided to work with Nabiki to get some Cursed Springwater and permanently make me a tubby!”</p><p>“Says the adulterous moron who has no degree of honor or a martial artist’s dignity in respecting their commitments! And who are you calling Ten-Ton fatass!”</p><p>“Takes one to know one… Now your dad kicked us out of the house for ruining the bath and crushing through the floor! Now we have to get jobs or else-”</p><p>“Or else what?” Drawled Akane. “The fact you’ll be a drop out? A lo-”</p><p>“People please!” Ukyo stepped in, the curvy Okonomiyaki chef getting in between the two girls. “Now,” She sighed. “A lot of blame is to be shared? Sure. Sins of our fathers. But right now, I see two teenagers who got kicked out for a simple lovers quarrel, one which was, technically forced upon ya. I mean enlighten me here Akane why didn't your father marry off your older sisters instead?” Ukyo waved her hands when saw saw Akane’s burning eyes turn upon her. “Not that you weren't cute or anything of course. I mean, that Ryouga boy still dotes on you.”</p><p>Akane sighed. “Probably because I was the most useless… My dad projects my late mom into Kasumi and Nabiki knows all about finances and he would rather train and lounge around the house than actually take care of it.” She muttered bitterly. “So why not decide to marry off the useless younger sibling.” The bluenette waved her fat arms in exasperation. “I never wanted this stupid engagement…” She rested her head on top of her arms and sighed. “Now I'm trapped as a healthy fatty until we manage to find Ryouga to go to China and find a potential cure.”</p><p>Ranma remained silent, raising her hand to speak before the grumblings of two tummies rumbled out in need of sustenance. “Hey Ucchan, mind if we-”</p><p>“Coming up on the house Ran-chan.” She winked, ruffling her hair as she sashayed away. Not even Ranma as a girl could resist staring at the tight and pudgy bottom contained in those form fitting trousers. She turned back towards the sullen Akane and sighed.</p><p>The redhead took Akane's hand. “Hey, listen. We can make this work. I mean, part of the reason why I took ya here is for us to get out of our situation.”</p><p>“Work how? We are both obese so kiss our martial arts goodbye-”</p><p>“Actually I can fight just fine. I have more power in my-” Akane’s glare shut her up. “Uh yeah. Sorry. Continue.”</p><p>“Anyways… I doubt I can even get a job in this state, least you can still fight. Me? I weigh over five hundred pounds. I can't get-”</p><p>“Akane.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Why are we here at Ucchan’s besides stuffing our faces?” She heard the grilling in the background. Perfect. Akane tilted her head.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When Ucchan comes back I'll make the pitch. We can not only work for her but live with her as well.”</p><p>“Wait what!?” Akane shouted before Ranma’s hand covered her mouth.</p><p>“Inside voice please. Anyways, I'm going to ask her if we can work and live here. Earn our keep while making enough money to pay for the damages suffered to the house. But there's an opportunity here.” The redhead smirked as the bluenette seemed interested.</p><p>“What? Besides you ogling yourself and Ukyo in waitress outfits?”</p><p>“It's a benefit…” Ranma shrugged. “And you get to wear one too.” She slyly smirked her way. Akane blushed beat red and looked away with a “humph!”. “One more thing( this gives us something we had never had with your family.” Akane looked back at him.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Freedom. Freedom to make our own choices. Freedom to love whoever we want. This marriage between us was forced upon us. So I defied it by being in love with Ucchan. Why don't you?”</p><p>Akane had her mouth open. Even though Ranma was a book dumb moron, a pervert normally, and a Happosai-tier perv in regards to far chicks, he/she had some wisdom to him and he/she was observant.</p><p>“So if I… Dated some boy…” She uttered bashfully. “Y-you wouldn't get mad?”</p><p>“Of course not! Ik not a stick in the mud like our dads are. Let's give them the finger and love whoever we want to love! To do that we need money first off. And to do that we work for Ucchan and earn our keep. That and do our darnedest to get tips.” The fat redhead offered a handshake to the obese bluenette, grinning from ear to ear. “Sound like a deal?”</p><p>Akane sighed. Then smiled back. This was the Ranma she was attracted too. That she put up with and found underneath all those silly quirks of his/her’s. But hey… If there's boys out there that like Ukyo putting on some weight, maybe there's chubby chasers for her right! Maybe if they were split they could form a friendship together.</p><p>She shook on it.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Let's go and ask Ucchan right now!” Ranma stood up and shuffled out of her booth, helping the massive Akane out of her seat and they turned. “Huh?” The two girls uttered at the same time.</p><p>Before them was a waitress of sorts in a kimono, complete with long dark hair done in a ponytail, and green eyes for good measure.</p><p>Oh wait… Konatsu!?</p><p>“Oh ummm hello.” Konatsu uttered out. “I was coming to you if you wanted any refreshments.” The effeminate Shinobi asked… Pausing as he looked not at Ranma as most stupid boys do.</p><p>But at Akane, mouth ajar. Akane had her mouth shut as she was blushing as well. Ranma looked between the two And patted the bluenette’s megaton butt.</p><p>“I'll leave you two be. I'll make my pitch towards Ucchan!” She trotted back to the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds-to-be be.</p><p>“Hi Konatsu… I see you've been doing well.”</p><p>“Miss Akane… You look healthy I see.” Akane giggled at the thought. While Doctor Tofu have her s clean bill of health it was still ironic.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I am. So… You ummmm… Going to keep staring a little longer?” Akane opted to sit down on the two chairs, but Konatsu brought in a third!</p><p>“Just in case.” He spoke, and Akane smiled.</p><p>“Thank you…” A squeal of joy could be heard in the back and Akane felt joy blossom in her heart. That must be ther cue to stay!</p><p>And with Konatsu as well…</p><p>“So… Would you teach me how to be a waitress? I am planning on working here.” She did her best cute impression with a finger to her lips. “I hope you take care of me~” the bluenette cooed. Could that work? Could she woo like Ukyo did to Ranma?</p><p>Konatsu immediately got two napkins to his nose as they began to look soaked in scarlet. “Yes of course! Let me get your refreshments and food!” He jogged to the back to clean up his bloody nose and Akane laughed, looking outside.</p><p>Maybe something in this chaotic town of Nerima something will go right. And who knew it would be without living in her own house!</p><p>Ranma can have Ukyo. They seem fit for each other and Ukyo does have a thing for him even if he is a fatter girl than the chef Is. And Konatsu seems smitten with her, and maybe even responsible for plumping up Ukyo from her fit shape into the hourglass fluffy that she was.</p><p>All until he set her eyes on Akane that is. She sighed, the rainstorm was starting to pass. Birds were singing. A rainbow can be-</p><p>Her stomach rumbled.</p><p>“Oh quiet you! You’ll get your Okonomiyaki… or five!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There yu have it. Originally wrote this for a friend who passed away several years ago actually. Had fun writing it back then too!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>